


Mary's Lament

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story set kinda in the future. Mary looks back on how John and her daughter love Sherlock. I know Mary is kinda off, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Lament

My dark hair, my dark complexion. His sense of adventure. His unwavering loyalty. And yet, I have lost them both. They all say she looks like me, but all I see is him.

Sherlock, forever taking my John off on harebrained adventures. The thrill, I can hardly compete. Putting my John in danger, because of his unwavering loyalty to that mad man. 

Now my daughter. She looks a bit like him. They’re both intelligent, sitting and talking about academic things, and they get right along. The day she came down stairs, in black pants and a black coat, I nearly cried. 

Despite my hold on both of them, a little of their hearts will always belong to him. To Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
